Don't Say Goodbye
by SeiHinamori
Summary: Manakah yang akan Neji pilih. Cintanya terhadap Tenten ataukah rasa Tanggung jawab pada Hinata.
1. Chapter 1

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

Hallo minna, aku balik lagi dengan fict baru nih... padahal yang BENTENG aja belum selese.. hehehe... Tapi gimana lagi, lagi pengen bikin fict tentang NejiXTenten nih... hihihi... jadi maaf ya.. janji deh kapan-kapan kalau mood aku buat lanjutin fict yang kemaren muncul lagi aku pasti lanjutin.. (^_^)V...

Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya Davichi dengan judul yang sama. (^_^)V...

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dari fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto, dan lagu Don't say goodbye pure milik Davichi.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated T, NejiXTenten, OOC.

Chap.1 Prolog

Malam ini cuaca malam begitu cerah. Bahkan sang bintang dengan anggunnya bersedia menampakkan dirinya pada makhluk-makhluk di bumi dengan suka rela. Membuat orang-orang lebih memilih berada diluar rumah mereka walaupun malah telah larut. Menikmati sinar sang rembulan dan para bintang yang setia menjadi pendampingnya. Namun berbeda dengan pria berambut coklat sepunggung ini. Dia lebih memilih menghabiskan malamnya diberanda rumahnya ditemani teropong bintang kesayangannya. Pria yang tidak bisa dibilang jelek ini sedari tadi terlihat berkutat dengan kegiatannya meneliti bintang-bintang malam yang banyak bertaburan dilangit malam ini. Hanya dengan pakaian rumahnya yang sederhana yaitu kaus abu-abu muda polos berlengan panjang yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya yang atletis ditambah dengan celana jins panjang sebagai bawahannya tak lupa pula sandal rumah abu-abu yang selalu menemani setiap lelaki itu berada dirumah.

Sesaat lelaki berbola mata lavender itu menghentikan kegiatannya. Tangannya menggapai mug di atas meja yang diletakan disebelah teleskop besar miliknya. Lelaki itu terlihat mendekatkan mug itu kemulutnya, namun gerakannya terhenti saat menyadari bahwa mug itu telah kosong.

Tak berapa lama pria itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah dapur yang bergaya kontemporari miliknya. Dia terlihat tengah mencari persediaan teh dan gula jagungnya.

"Ck, habis."

Pria itu terlihat sedikit berdecak kesal saat menyadari persediaan teh dan gula jagungnya telah habis.

"Terpaksa aku harus beli lagi, mudah-mudahan mini market di ujung jalan sana masih buka. Neji, Neji. Kenapa kau bisa lalai memeriksa persediaan dapurmu sendiri sih. Haah, merepotkan."

Pria itu atau kita panggil saja Neji mulai dari sekarang menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa gatal. Sejurus kemudia Neji telah berada di gerbang rumahnya. Dia hendak mengunci kembali gerbang rumah bergaya minimalis miliknya ketika pandangan matanya tertumpu pada sebuah gundukan di dekat tempah sampah. Awalnya Neji tidak terlalu memikirkannya ketika tiba-tiba gundukan itu bergerah dan seketika mata lavender milik Neji melebar seketika saat melihat bahwa gundukan itu adalah orang bukan tumpukan sampah seperti fikiranya. Apalagi saat dia tahu kalau itu adalah seorang gadis. Neji kemudian mendekati tubuh itu, dan diperhatikannya baik-baik wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu terlihat masih sangat muda, Neji menaksir umur gadis itu tidak akan jauh berbeda dengannya. Dress selutut berwarna putih milik gadis itu sudah tampak lusuh dan kotor namun masih tidak dapat menutupi wajah cantik gadih yang ada dihadapanya sekarang. Cantik. Kata itu pula yang ada dibenak Neji saat dia melihat gadis itu. Hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang tipis, serta pipinya yang ramun tidak dapat tertutupi secara sempurna oleh cemong tanah yang menempel diwajahnya.

Sesaat Neji bingung dengan apa yang akan dia lakukan. Apakah dia akan membiarkan gadis ini disini sampai ada orang lain yang menemukannya atau membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan toh itu tidak akan menyusahkannya karena gadis itu tengah terkapar didepan rumahnya sendiri. Menyadari hal itu Neji segera membawa gadis itu kedalam rumahnya.

Dia menggendong gadis itu dengan bridal style. Neji merasakan bahwa tubuh gadis yang ada dalam gendongannya itu sangat ramping sehingga tidak heran jika Neji menggendongnya dengan mudah. Neji meletakkan gadis itu di tempat tidur Queen size miliknya. Ditatapnya sekali lagi gadis itu. Dibawah cahaya lampu kamar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah gadis itu lengkap dengan cepol dua rambut coklatnya yang tadi sempat tersamarkan minimnya cahaya lampu diluar.

" Apa tindakanku ini benar?"

Neji melihat sekali lagi pada gadis itu sebelum dia melanjutkan lagi aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda.

_*TBC_

Selesai...

Chap awal selesai... maaf ya kalau Geje... maaf juga yang merasa tidak puas dengan chap. Awal ini. Karena chap. Ini memang dimaksudkan untuk prolog jadi masih minim dialog... hehehe

Akhir kata... Wanna to RNR please?...


	2. Chapter 2

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto, dan lagu Don't say goodbye pure milik Davichi.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated T, NejiXTenten, OOC.

Chap.3

Lima menit berlalu namun sepertinya tidak ada tanda-tanda Tenten mau bicara. Dan lima menit sudah cukup lama untuk seorang Neji.

"Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bercerita. Maaf karena sudah memaksamu."

Neji hendak berdiri dari duduknya saat tangan mungil Tenten menahan pergelangan tangannya. Dan menarik Neji untuk duduk kembali. Neji menurutinya.

"Aku... Aku lari dari pesta pertunanganku."

Jawaban Tenten sukses membuat Alis mata Neji menaut. Dan entah mengapa sebersit rasa kecewa didadanya saat Tenten mengatakan kata TUNANGAN.

"Lari?."

Neji mencoba mengulang kembali kata itu. Mencoba mengklarifikasi nya. Dan hanya dijawab oleh anggukan Tenten. Lagi.

"Kenapa kau lari?."

"Aku... tidak menyukainya."

"Apa dia menyakitimu?"

"Tidak."

"Apa dia membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman?."

"Dia... sangat baik padaku."

"Atau mungkin dia... jelek?."

"Dia sangat tampan, sungguh." Ada nada keyakinan dalam suara Tenten yang entah kenapa membuat Neji justru merasakan perasaan tidak suka pada laki-laki itu karena berhasil membuat wajah Tenten memerah walau hanya sekilas.

"Lalu kenapa kau lari?." Neji bertanya dengan suara yang sedikit ketus.

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya. Itu, semacam pertunangan bisnis."

Wajah gadis itu sedikit terlihat murung.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?."

Kemabali tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan itu sukses membuat Neji kebingungan. Pasalnya Gadis itu adalah pelarian bukan?, Neji bisa saja dipenjara karena menyembunyikan tunangan orang lain. Saat kata tunangan kembali terlintas dikepala Neji. Pria itu terlihat kembali kesal, sejurus kemudian dia berkata.

"Baiklah, kita fikirkan itu nanti. Sekarang mandilah. Kurasa masih ada pakaian milik Hinata dilemari."

Kali ini giliran Tenten yang merasa kecewa saat pria itu menyebut nama wanita lain.

"Siapa Hinata?. Dia juga tinggal disini?."

Dengan sedikit memberanikan diri Tenten bertanya pada Neji. Namun pria itu sepertinya tidak ingin membahas topik yang satu ini.

"Dulu."

Neji hanya menjawab dengan sambil lalu saat hendak berdiri dan kembali disibukkan dengan teleskopnya.

Sementara menunggu Tenten mandi, Neji mulai menandai tempat-temoat yang menurutnya paling pas untuk melihat bintang. Dia mulai menandai tempat-tempat itu dengan spidol merahnya pada sebuah peta besar kota Konoha yang terpasang didinding ruang keluarganya, tanpa neji sadari Tenten telah keluar dari kamar mandi yang bersebelahan dengan ruang keluarga. Matanya langsung disuguhi penampilan Tenten sehabis mandi. Dengan rambut tergerai yang masih basah dan wajahnya yang sudah bersih dari berbagai kotoran yang sempat menempel diwajah cantiknya. Tidak lupa juga dengan gaun rumah tipis berwarna putih milik Hinata. Pakaian tipis itu tidak mampu menutupi kemolekan pemakainya. Apalagi gaunnya sedikit terangkat saat Tenten mengangkat tangannya yang memegang handuk untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

Mata Neji terus mengikuti kemana arah tenten beranjak. Saat disadarinya akan sikapnya yang tidak bisa disebut terhormat itu Neji segera memalingkan wajahnya, kembali pada petanya namun ekor matanya masih setia mengikuti pergerakan Tenten.

"Argh... Sial!" Neji menjambak rambutnya dengan gemas. Merasa frustasi Neji memilih untuk sekedar menenggak air. Air es mungkin bisa membuatnya kembali berfikiran waras. Namun, sial bagi Neji. Karena saat ini Tenten tengah berada didapur. Dia terlihat sibuk dengan piring-piring kotor diwastafel. Neji kembali dapat melihat pemandangan indah terpapar dihadapannya. Neji tidak sadar bahwa sekarang ini dia tengah membuka pintu freezer dan memasukkan kepalanya kedalam freezer bukan tangannya. Merasa diperhatikan, Tenten menolehkan kepalanya kearah Neji, dan itu sontak membuat Neji gelagapan merasa tertangkap basah sedang mencuri pandang. Refreks tangannya melepaskan pegangannya pada pintu freezer dan sukses membentur kepala neji yang memang berada diantara pintu freezer.

"Hmpf..." terdengar suara tawa yang ditahan dari arah Tenten. Saat Neji menolehkan pandangannya pada Tenten, Neji bisa melihat senyum Tenten yang sangat manis.

Wajah Neji sedikit bersemu. Antara malu dan takjub melihat wajah cantik Tenten saat tersenyum. Namun segera disembunyikannya dengan kembali bersikap wajar.

"Maaf."

Tenten berujar masih sambil mengulum senyumnya. Tanpa tenten duga Neji membalas senyumannya. Memang sangat tipis, namun tetap sukses membuat Tenten bersemu dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji.

Tenten tidak tahu kenapa darahnya selalu berdesir dan jantungnya selalu berdebar dengan sangat kencang saat dia melihat Neji. Apa dia jatuh cinta?. Tapi fikiran itu lantas ditepisnya. Mereka baru bertemu. Kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Tapi, perasaannya tidak dapat dibohongi. Perasaannya pada Neji semakin kuat tanpa dapat dia hindari. Tanpa disadarinya Neji terus memandangi wajah Tenten yang terlihat tengah berfikir. Pikiran Neji pun kini melayang pada pertanyaan yang sama dengan Tenten.

"Apa aku menyukainya?."

_TBC..._

Halohalohalo….. chap.2 up-date…. Makasih buat yang review ataupun silent reader.. (kalau ada.) yang udah mau berbaik hati baca punyaku ini. Maaf juga kalau fict. Ini malah lebih abal lagi.. hehehe


	3. Chapter 3

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto, dan lagu Don't say goodbye pure milik Davichi.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated T, NejiXTenten, OOC.

Chap.3

Sudah hampir satu bulan Tenten tinggal dirumah Neji. Hubungan mereka pun terlihat semakin dekat. Tenten sudah tidak berlaku malu-malu lagi pada Neji, dan Neji pun bersikap sedikit melembut pada Tenten. Hanya saja mereka masih belum mau mengakui perasaan mereka masing-masing. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkan mereka.

"Hmm..." Neji terlihat tengah sibuk dengan teleskopnya, sesekali tangannya beralih pada buku catatannya. Menuliskan apa saja yang telah didapatnya. Tidak jauh darinya terlihat Tenten tengah asyik menggambar pada lembar sketsa yang diberikan Neji padanya saat mereka pergi ke pusat kota beberapa hari yang lalu. Terlihat sesekali Tenten tersenyum memandang sketsa yang dibuatnya. Neji memperhatikkannya dengan senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya.

"Apa yang sedang kau gambar?."

Tenten sedikit tersentak. Dia tidak tahu kalau sejak tadi Neji memperhatikkannya. Rona merah menjalari pipinya.

"Tidak ada."

Tenten menjawab dengan malu-malu. Merasa penasaran Neji mendekat kearah Tenten duduk. Tangannya terulur, mencoba meraih buku sketsa milik Tenten. Namun Tenten segera mengelak, Tenten bangun dari duduknya dan segera mengangkat tangan kanan yang memegang buku sketsanya tinggi-tinggi agar tidak tertangkap oleh Neji. Terdengar suara tawa dari keduanya. Neji masih berusaha menangkap buku sketsa itu, tangannya hampir saja menagkap buku sketsa itu saat Tenten kembali berhasil mengelak. Tenten berhasil meloloskan dirinya dari Neji. Tenten hendak berlari memasuki rumah saat tangan kekar Neji menangkap pinggangnya dan mendorong tubuh Tenten ketembok, lalu segera memerangkap pergerakkan Tenten. Kedua tangan Neji diletakkannya disamping kepala Tenten. Tawa mereka terhenti saat menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Namun tak ada yang mencoba merubah posisi. Keduanya saling tatap, terperangkap oleh pesona tatapan lawan jenis yang ada dihadapan mereka. Dan tanpa ada yang mengomando wajah Neji semakin mendekat kearah Tenten. Wajah mereka semakin dekat dan tanpa disadari bibir mereka telah saling bersentuhan. Tak ada paksaan. Bibir mereka saling menyentuh dengan lembut. Dan saat ciuman itu berhenti dan sepasang bola mata kembali saling tatap kesadaran menyeruak ke dalam hati mereka. Kesadaran yang selama ini coba mereka tutupi. Kesadaran akan perasaan mereka sendiri. Dan malam ini saat ciuman itu berakhir dan sepasang iris mata berbeda warna saling tatap, mereka berbicara dari hati mereka melalaui tatapan mereka. Saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Bahwa mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama satu sama lain. Perasaan cinta.

Malam itu mereka lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu untuk mengurung diri didalam rumah. Terlihat mereka tengah menyamankan diri disofa panjang ruang keluarga. Tenten menyamankan dirinya dengan menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak Neji, sementara Neji mendekapnya dengan Protektif, seakan jika dia tidak berbuat begitu dia akan kehilangan Tenten. Tangannya dengan setia membelai puncank kepala Tenten.

"Kau... Dulu pernah bertanya tanteng Hinata bukan?."

Neji mencoba membuka percakapan diantara mereka.

"Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi."

Bukan. Bukan Tenten tidak peduli. Hanya saja, dia tidak mau mendengar nama wanita lain keluar dari mulut kekasih barunya tersebut. Dia hanya ingin memulainya kembali dari awal tanpa perlu membawa-bawa orang lain dalam hubungan mereka.

"Tapi kupikir aku harus mengatakannya padamu."

"Kenapa?" Tenten bangun dari posisinya. Memandang wajah Neji.

"Karena aku ingin kau tahu semua tentangku. Agar kau tidak menyesal telah memilihku." Neji memandang wajah Tenten dengan intens. Dan itu membuat Tenten mau tidak mau menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Aku... aku berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Tidak, bukan bangsawan seperti yang ada dipokiranmu itu." Neji menyentuh puncak kepala Tenten saat dilihatnya Tenten membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Dia tahu pasti Tenten menganggap Neji seorang bangsawan yang tidak boleh berhubungan dengan rakyat jelata. Tapi bukan itu. Bukan, Neji tidak seperti itu.

"Dalam keluargaku. Ada dua buah kasta. Souke dan Bunke." Neji mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Souke adalah para bangsawan elit yang nantinya akan meminpin klan Hyuga, sedangkan Bunke."

Neji kembali memotong kalimatnya, dia memandang kearah Tenten. memastikan kalau gadisnya mengerti apa yang tengah dia ceritakan. Sementara Tenten hanya memandangnya. Menunggunya meneruskan cerita.

"Bunke adalah bangsawan kelas rendah. Dimana mereka memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi para Souke. Dan aku... aku adalah seorang Bunke."

Neji kembali memandang wajah Tenten mencoba mencari ketenangan disana. Saat ini perasaannya sangat kacau. Neji selalu merasa dadanya bergemuruh saat dia menyadari posisinya yang hanya seorang Bunke.

Tenten memandang kearahnya, matanya memancarkan kelembutan. Perlahan tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh wajah tampan milik kekasihnya.

"Lalu, apa hubungannya dengan Hinata?."

Tenten masih menangkup wajah Neji dikedua tangan mungilnya.

"Hinata, dia adalah sepupuku. Meski begitu dia dari kalangan Souke dan dia menjadi tanggung jawabku untuk melindunginya. Dan dia..."

Tenten masih menunggu. Rasanya sungguh berat mengucapkan kalimat yang berikutnya akan dikeluarkan Neji. Karena bagaimanapun dia memang tidak pernah menginginkan posisi itu dan sekarang dia sudah menemukan wanitanya. Orang yang dicintainya.

"Hinata... dia adalah tunanganku."

Saat mendengar perkataan Neji. Tubuh Tenten langsung menegang. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau Neji sudah bertunangan. Selama ini dia berpikir kalau hanya dialah wanita yang mengisi hati Neji, tidak ada yang lain. Tangannya yang semula menagkup wajah Neji perlahan mengendur dan meluncur turun. Tatapan matanya kosong, dia masih belum mempercayai perkataan Neji barusan. Neji telah memiliki seorang Tunangan, lalu kenapa dia menjadikan Tenten kekasihnya?. Untuk sebuah selingan?. Pikiran tentang itu membuatnya semakin merasa pilu. Tenten berusaha bangkin dari sofa, namun tangan kekar Neji mencegahnya. Menariknya kembali pada pelukkannya.

"Tenten..."

Neji menyebut namanya dengan lirih namun tangannya dengan kuat mendekap tubuh Tenten yang masih berusaha berontak.

"Tenten... aku belum selesai, dengarkan aku dulu."

"Dengar apa?. Mendengar mu mengatakan kalau aku hanya sebagai selinganmu?." Tenten sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu seperti itu. Aku tulus mencintaimu."

"Lalu apa?. apa yang mau kau katakan lagi, apa?."

Tenten membalikkan badannya saat dirasakannya dekapan Neji mengendur. Ditatapnya sepasang mata lavender yang balik menatapnya. Dicarinya kebohongan disana. Namun tak bisa ditemukannya. Pria ini benar-benar tulus mencintainya.

"Hinata memang tunanganku, tapi itu semua pertunangan yang sudah diatur oleh keluargaku. Sebagai seorang Bunke aku harus melindunginya yang notabene seorang Souke. Dan mereka menganggap bahwa dengan menjadikanku tunangannya dan menikah dengannya kelak dapat membuatku semakin merasa bertanggung jawab padanya. Tapi..."

Neji mencoba menelan salivanya yang dirasakannya begitu berat untuk ditelan. Kenangan tentang dia yang tidak bisa melindungi Hinata kembali menggerogoti hatinya.

"Aku gagal melindunginya. Dia... menghilang 3 tahun yang lalu. Tak ada yang tahu kemana dia menghilang."

Neji menundukan kepalanya. Kenangan itu bagai sebuah duri baginya. Dia merasa gagal melindngi orang yang seharusnya dia lindungi meskipun tidak pernah dicintainya. Tenten yang melihat perubahan raut wajah kekasihnya merasa terenyuh. Kemarahan dan kekecewaannya lenyap begitu saja. Menghilang entah kemana. Didekapnya kekasihnya yang tengah tertunduk pilu itu, mencoba memberikan kekuatan baru padanya. Mencoba menenangkap pikiran dan hati kekasihnya yang tengah kacau.

"Neji..." Tenten memanggil nama Pria itu. Berharap dapat menariknya kembali kepadanya. Dan usaha berhasil, Neji balas memeluknya. Kembali mendekapnya dengan erat. Membenamkan wajahnya diantara lekukan leher dan pundaknya. Mencoba menyesap wangi mint yang menguar dar tubuh gadisnya. Mencari kehangatan dan ketenangan.

Tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Keduanya terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Saat dirasakannya Neji mulai melonggarkan pelukkannya Tenten pun tak menolak. Neji kembali memandang wajahnya.

"Apa kau masih mau menerimaku yang seperti ini?."

Tenten tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji, namun dia langsung mengecup bibir Neji sebagai jawabannya. Dan Neji menganggapnya sebagai jawaban bahwa Tenten mau menerimanya sebagai mana dirinya.

_TBC..._


	4. Chapter 4

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto, dan lagu Don't say goodbye pure milik Davichi.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated T, NejiXTenten, OOC.

Chap.4

Setelah melewati malam yang penuh emosi, Neji berniat membawa Tenten sedikit menghirup udara segar. Neji mengajak Tenten berkemah untuk satu malam dua hari di bukit ilalang di kota sebelah. Bukit yang memang sudah menjadi terkenal sebagai tempat untuk menyejukkan pikiran. Bukit bintang.

"Apa semuanya sudah siap?"

"Sudah!" Tenten menjawab dengan riang. Neji tersenyum kearahnya yang dibalas dengan senyuman riang Tenten.

"kenapa kau membawa teleskop itu? Itukan berat."

Neji menghentikkan kegiatannya yang tengah membereskan teleskopnya. Neji memang berniat membawa teleskopnya kesana. Dia dengar pemandangan langit dari bukit itu sangat indah sesuai dengan namanya.

"Sambil menyelam minum air." Neji menjawab singkat, dan kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Apa sih. Menyelam apa? minum air apa? memangnya kita akan pergi kepantai?" Tenten bergumam seorang diri. Dan bersiap masuk kedalam mobil _Range-Rover Autobiography_ milik Neji. Tidak mempedulikan Neji yang terlihat sedikit kesulitan memasukkan barang-barang bawaan mereka kedalam bagasi.

Perjalanan dari Konoha ke bukit bintang bukanlah perjalanan yang sulit. Mereka hanya butuh waktu empat jam untuk sampai disana. Dan densas-desus tantang keindahan bukit itu ternyata benar. Sepanjang mata memandang yang dapat dilihat oleh iris mata mereka adalah hamparan rumput hijau dan beberapa ilalang dengan bunga kemerehan mereka yang bergerak ditiup angin musim semi. Bunga-bunga liar yang tumbuh dengan subur disana menambahkan keindahan tempat itu. Ditambah lagi suara aliran sungai yang sayup-sayup terdengar mengalun indah bagaikan alunan musik yang memanjakan telinga.

"Waaaw..." Tenten tak dapat menyembunyikan ketakjubannya pada bukit itu. Begitu pula dengan Neji, meskipun dia tidak bertingkah seperti Tenten yang sekarang ini tengah berlarian kesana-kemari dengan riang. Sesekali dia menoleh pada Neji dan melambaikan tangannya agar Neji mengikutinya. Namun Neji hanya Tersenyum menaggapinya. Dia senang melihat kekasihnya itu setidaknya kembali ceria.

Malam mulai merayap dari ufuk barat. Sementara persiapan mereka hampir selesai. Terlihat Neji yang tengah mempersiapkan _Roaster_ untuk memanggang _Barbeque. _Sementara Tenten masih sibuk mengatur barang-barang mereka didalam tenda. Tak lupa teleskop kesayangan Neji tengah berdiri dengan gagah tak jauh dari tenda mereka. Seakan telah siap tempur memandang langit kelam.

"Neji, lihat apa yang kubawa," Tenten memperlihatkan sebuah syal yang sangat panjang sampai Neji sendiri heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa syalnya sangat panjang?"

"Sengaja kubuat begitu," Jawabnya seraya duduk disebelah Neji.

"Kau yang membuatnya? Kapan?" Neji menautkan alisnya. Pasalnya dia tidak pernah melihat Tenten tengah berkutat dengan benang dan jarum.

"Beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku sengaja membuatnya sembunyi-sembunyi. Untuk kejutan." Katanya riang, sambil mengalungkan syal itu dileher Neji.

"Nah, sudah. Hangat kan? Itulah kenapa aku membuatnya agak panjang. Supaya membuatmu merasa hangat." Tenten tersenyum senang, terlihat sangat puas dengan hasil karyanya sendiri. Neji hanya tersenyum memandangnya.

"Langitnya indah sekali." Tenten kembali berujar saat tatapannya beralih pada hamparan padang bintang diatas kepalanya. Neji kemudian menghampiri teleskopnya mengeceknya sekali lagi.

"Apa kau mau melihatnya dari dekat?"

Tenten tersenyum riang mendengar tawaran Neji. Dia langsung menghampiri Neji dan mencoba melihat bintang dari teleskop Neji. Memandang Bintang memakai teleskop benar-benar terasa benrbeda. Bintang-bintang itu telihat lebih indah dari sini. Sekarang dia mengerti kenapa Neji begitu betah berlama-lama dengan teleskopnya.

Kruyuk...

"Aku lapar..." Tenten mengelus permukaan perutnya. Neji yang tidak sengaja mendengar suara keruyukan perut tenten tertawa ringan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ayo kita bakar _barbeque_ sekarang." ucap Tenten semangat seraya menghampiri _roaster_ dan duduk didepannya sambil menunggu Neji. Neji mengikutinya dan segera memulai pesta _barbeque_ kecil-kecilan mereka.

"Ah, aku ambil minuman dulu." Ucap Tenten seraya bangkit dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman dari boks minuman. Saat tenten kembali duduk Neji menyuapi Tenten dengan potongan sosis yang telah dibakar.

"Hmm, ini enak. Cobalah."

Tenten mencoba menyuapi Neji dengan potongan besar sosis hingga membuat Neji sedikit kewalahan saat memakannya. Tenten hanya tertawa saat melihatnya.

"Ini, minumlah." Tenten menyerahkan salah satu minuman yang tadi dibawanya pada Neji yang langsung ditengguk olehnya.

"Fuuh. Hampir saja aku tersedak."

"Maaf." Tenten tersenyum sangat manis, berharap Neji mau memaafkannya.

"Kau ingin aku memaafkanmu?" Ujar Neji meraih lengan Tenten dan membimbingnya agar duduk dipangkuannya. Tenten hanya mengangguk saat dia dengan sukses mendarat dipangkuan Neji.

"Hmm..." Neji terlihat seperti sedang berpikir.

"Akan kulakukan apapun. Sungguh."

"Apapun?"

"Apapun."

Neji kemudian tersenyum. Ah, tidak. Mungkin bisa dikatakan menyeringai?.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menciumku. Bukan dikening ataupun dipipi. Aku ingin kau menciumku disini," ujar Neji sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Tenten sedikit tersentak saat mendengar perkataan Neji. Tapi dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apapun. Tenten sedikit mengepalkan tangannya dan menatap Neji yang tengah memandang kearahnya. Menunggu. Perlahan Tenten memajukan wajahnya kearah Neji. Perlahan wajah mereka mendekat, pertama ujung hidung mereka yang bersentuhan sejurus kemudian Tenten merasakan bibirnya menekan permukaan lembut yang tak lain adalah bibir kekasihnya. Tenten mengecup lembut bibir Neji. Saat Tenten hendak menjauhkan kepalanya dirasakannya tangan Neji menekan tengkungnya. Memperdalam ciuman mereka. Neji mengecupnya perlahan, lembut, dan terarah. Tenten bisa merasakan nafas hangat Neji dipipinya. Perlahan Neji melepaskan kecupannya pada Tenten. dilihatnya Tenten tengah merona saat ini. Kembali dikecupnya bibir Tenten singkat yang semakin membuat kekasihnya itu merona. Saat disadarinya Neji tengah tersenyum kearahnya Tenten menyikut dada bidang Neji perlahan yang justru semakin membuat kekasihnya itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya. Tenten beringsut dari pangkuan Neji dan kembali duduk dikursi satunya. Bibirnya masih mengulum senyum dan pipinya masih bersemu merah.

Saat melihat Tenten entah kenapa terselip bayangan Hinata disana yang membuat senyum Neji menghilang. Dia tahu jika ini salah. Mencintai gadis lain saat dirinya sendiri masih menyandang kekasih Hinata. Meskipun gadis itu telah menghilang selama tiga tahun namun terselip perasaan gusar dihatinya. Membayangkan jika suatu saat Hinata kembali. Apa yang harus dilakukannya. Apa dia harus melepaskan Tenten?. atau dia akan lebih memilih berhianat pada klannya untuk terus bersama Tenten. segera ditepisnya perasaan itu saat dilihatnya Tenten tengah memandangnya dengan khawatir. Diusapnya puncak kepala Tenten dengan lembut seraya tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat tidur. Sudah malam." Neji meraih tangan Tenten dan membimbingnya memasuki tenda.

Malam ini adalah malam yang tidak akan pernah mereka lupakan. Malam yang penuh dengan kenangan kebersamaan mereka. Malam yang semakin menautkan hati mereka. Dan semoga saja masih ada malam-malam yang lainnya.

_TBC..._

Hoplah!... chap.4 rebes... gimanagimanagimana?... udah mulai membaik ceritanya atau malah tambah amburadul... -_-"

maaf ya di chap.3 aku lupa kasih note Ucapa terimakasihnya.. hehehe

Makasih buat yang udah mau baca+_review_ fict aku yang satu ini.. makasih juga buat para _silent reader_... _especially_ buat yang udah ngasih aku dukungan dan kritik serta sarannya.. benar2 bermanfaat sekali... ^_^

Akhir kata... wanna to RNR again?...


	5. Chapter 5

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto, dan lagu Don't say goodbye pure milik Davichi.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated T, NejiXTenten, OOC.

Chap.5

Pagi yang cerah membuat burung-burung bernyanyi dengan sangat riang. Hawa sejuk yang dihidangkan bukit binang pada mereka sukse membut pasangan ini kembali segar setelah segala kepenatan yang mereka lewati akhir-akhir ini. Sepertinya tujuan mereka mendatangi bukit ini sukses besar. Terlihat dari senyum Tenten yang selalu terkembang dan juga Neji yang sudah terlihat lebih rileks setelah semalaman dia tidak bisa menutup matanya memikirkan masa depan mereka.

"Semuanya sudah beres! Ayo kita kembali."

Tenten tersenyum riang disamping Neji yang segera menutup bagasi mobilnya. Kembali mereka menempuh perjalanan empat jam mereka. Tapi di tengah perjalanan Tenten meminta Neji menghentikan mobil saat mereka melewati sebuah minimarket.

"Aku harap mereka mempunyai toilet didalam sana, aku sudah tidak tahan." Tenten segera berlari memasuki mini market sesaat setelah mesin mobil dimatikan. Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Tidak berapa lama Neji mengikuti Tenten memasuki minimarket. Bukan untuk buang air tapi untuk membeli minuman kaleng. Segera dibayarnya minuman itu saat dilihatnya Tenten keluar dari arah belakang. Mereka segera memasuki mobil kembali namun, saat hendak menyalakan mesin mobil Tenten terlihat sedikit tersentak dan terlihat seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya cincinku ketinggalan."

Neji menautkan alisnya. Dia ingat pernah memberikan sebuah cincin pada Tenten saat mereka pergi ke sebuah festifal budaya.

"Sebentar, aku ambil dulu." Tenten hendak keluar dari mobil saat Neji menghentikan tindakannya.

"Biar aku saja. Kau tunggu disini."

Neji keluar dari dalam mobil dan memasuki mini market itu lagi. dicarinya barang Tenten yang hilang. Saat dia berhasil menemukannya Neji memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket miliknya. Neji segera kembali ke tempat parkir sesudah sebelumnya mengucapkan terimakasih pada salah satu pegawai. Saat di depan pintu minimarket tak sengaja neji menubruk seorang pria yang hendak memasuki minimarket.

"Ah, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Neji segera melanjutkan langkahnya namun baru beberapa langkah neji mendengar pria itu memanggilnya.

"Maaf, sepertinya ini milikmu."

Pria itu menyerahkan sebuah cincin padanya.

"Ah, iya terima kasih." Neji kembali membungkukan badannya, saat disadarinya ternyata dia kembali hampir kehilangan cincin itu. Saat Neji berbalik dia tidak tahu kalau pria itu tengah memperhatikannya dan mata pria itu seketika membulat saat dilihatnya seorang wanita yang sangat dia kenali saat ini tengah bersama Neji. Gadis yang selama tiga minggu ini dia cari-cari keberadaannya. Gadis yang dengan tulus dicintainya. Gadis yang harusnya menjadi tunangannya. Sekarang tengah duduk manis disisi pemuda yang tadi ditolongnya. Matanya langsung mencoba membaca plat nomor pada mobil pria itu. Dengan begitu dia bisa mengetahui siapa pemuda itu dan mungkin saja bisa melakukan penawaran dengannya. Entah penawaran apa yang akan ditawarkannya nanti.

"LP640"

Pemuda itu segera menelepon sekertaris pribadinya untuk mengecek pemilik plat mobil itu.

"Selidiki siapa yang memiliki _Range-Rover Autobiography_ dengan plat nomor LP640 sekarang."

"Gaara, aku sedang sibuk."

"Aku tidak peduli. Selidiki sekarang juga"

"Haah, merepotkan."

Pemuda itu atau Gaara segera memasuki mobil _Bentley Continental GT silver_ miliknya setelah menutup teleponnya. Tujuan utamanya kali ini adalah segera menemukan gadisnya lagi dan mendapatkannya kembali. Apapun taruhannya.

"Aku... pasti akan mendapatkan mu lagi. pasti."

Gaara segera meluncurkan mobilnya ke gedung kantornya. Saat tiba disana Gaara langsung disambut oleh para pegawainya yang menunduk hormat padanya. Gaara hanya memandang mereka sekilas dan langsung melangkahkan kakinya keruangan sekretaris pribadinya.

"Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Tanya Gaara pada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang diikat berbentuk menyerupai nanas.

"Masih dalam pengecekan."

Pria nanas itu menjawab tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Gaara. Gaara sudah maklum dengan sikap laki-laki itu. Meskipun pria itu sekretris pribadinya tapi pria itu juga adalah sahabatnya dari kecil. Tidak heran dia mempercayakan semuanya pada laki-laki nanas ini.

"Tumben sekali kau memintaku melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini."

"Shikamaru. Bisakah kau tetap fokus pada pekerjaanmu? Aku sedang sangat terdesak sekarng."

"Terserah." Shikamaru sedikit menguap.

Tidak berapa lama layar komputer miliknya telah berhenti mencari, sekarang yang ada dalam layar komputer itu adalah wajah seorang laki-laki yang Gaara sendiri sudah dapat menebaknya.

"Hyuga Neji." Shikamaru membaca nama yang tercantum disana.

"Gaara. Apa hubunganmu dengan pria Hyuga ini?"

"Aku melihatnya bersama tunanganku."

"Tenten?" Mata Shikamaru terbelalak saat Gaara mengucapkan nama gadis itu. Gadis yang tiga minggu yang lalu harusnya menjadi tunangan sahabatnya itu. Tapi gadis itu tiba-tiba menghilang satu hari sebelum acara dilaksanakan.

"Maksudmu, Tenten melarikan diri bersama pemuda Hyuga ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Gaara mencoba untuk tetap tenang.

Gaara terus membaca laporan lengkap tentang Neji. Tentang posisinya yang sebagai Bunke di keluarga Hyuga. Tentang Neji yang sempat bertunangan dengan gadis dari kalangan Souke bernama Hinata. Dan sederet informasi lainnya. Mata Gaara seketika membelalak saat dia melihat foto pertunangan Neji dengan Gadis bernama Hinata. Dia mengenal wanita itu. Sangat.

Gadis yang sebelumnya tidak dia tahu namanya. Gadis yang tiga tahun lalu dia tolong saat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berlari kearah mobilnya. Gadis yang telah kehilangan memori ingatannya dan sekarang lebih sering terlihat melamun dan tidak bisa diajak bicara sehingga membuat Gaara tidak tega menyerahkannya kepada polisi. Gadis yang ternyata sangat berkaitan erat dengan pemuda bernama Neji Hyuga ini.

Senyum kemenangan seketika terkembang diwajah tampannya. Segera dia langkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu setelah sebelumnya menyimpan info kontak Neji di i-phone miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Mendapatkan kembali gadisku."

Setelah mengatakannya Gaara segera berlari dan memacu mobilnya menuju kediaman pribadinya.

Saat tiba di depan pintu rumah Gaara segera berlari mencari gadis yang selama tiga tahun ini tinggal bersamanya. Gadis yang dipikirnya hanya seorang gadis biasa tanpa latar belakang. Gadis yang selama ini dianggapnya hanya sebagai orang yang pernah ditolongnya.

Saat kaki nya memasuki pekarangan belakang rumah dia menemukan gadis itu disana. Gadis bersurai biru tua dengan dua buah iris mata lavender. Gadis itu tengah terduduk diatas sebuah batu besar ditepi kolam. Pandangan matanya kosong. Namun gadis itu segera menolehkan kepalanya saat dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain disana.

"Selamat pagi... HINATA".

_TBC..._

_._

_._

_._

Chap.5 telah tiba... #narihulahula

Terimakasih kuucapkan bagi yang sudah berkenan membaca fict abal saya, apalagi sampai rela review... #terharumodeon... semua review sudah saya balas di PM masing2, bagi yang tidak/belum memiliki acount saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi... dan saya bingung mau balas kemana... hehehe. Buat silent reader. Ayong dong review jangan jadi silent reader saya kan jadi gak tahu gimana pendapat kalian. Flame juga tak apa kok.. ^_^

Akhir kata... _**RNR PLEASE**_...


	6. Chapter 6

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto, dan lagu Don't say goodbye pure milik Davichi.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated T, NejiXTenten, OOC.

Chap.6

"Uaahh.. Rasanya lelah sekali!." Tenten menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas sofa diruang keluarga. Mereka baru saja sampai bebrapa menit lalu. Dibelakangnya terlihat Neji tengah membawa teleskopnya.

"Beristirahatlah. Biar aku yang bereskan barang-barangnya," ucap Neji seraya merangkai kembali teleskopnya di diberanda rumah.

"Benarkah?." Tenten membalikkan badannya menghadap Neji.

"Hng." Neji menjawab dengan singkat. Masih disibukkan dengan teleskopnya.

Tenten bangkit dari duduknya. Dilangkahkannya kaki jenjangnya kearah meja telepon disudut suangan.

"Neji, aku pinjam telponnya ya," Ucap Tenten sambil menekan beberapa nomor disana.

"Hallo, aku pesan kentang goreng dan ayam gorengnya dua porsi ya. Iya, antarkan ke alamat -"

Tenten terus berbicara pada operator diujung sana, ujung matanya tidak sengaja melirik sebuah album foto yang terselip diantara buku-buku astronomi milik Neji yang tersusun rapi pada rak buku besar di sebelah meja telepon. Tangannya terulur meraih album foto itu sesaat setelah menutup sambungan teleponnya. Tertulis nama Hinata di_cover_ album tersebut. Dibukanya perlahan album itu. Matanya langsung menangkap gambar gadis cantik dalam album foto tersebut. Terpampang wajah cantik seorang gadis bersurai biru tua sepunggung. Senyum manis senantiasa terukir dibibir ranumnya. Tenten terpaku menatap wajah wanita dalam album foto tersebut. Wanita itu sangat cantik, Tenten dapat merasakan dadanya mendadak sesak saat mengingat bahwa gadis yang ada dalam album itu adalah tunangan Neji, terselip rasa cemburu dihatinya. Apalagi saat dilihatnya wajah Neji yang juga sedang tersenyum dalam salah satu foto dalam album itu. Meskipun sangat tipis namun masih dapat dilihatnya senyuman itu. Segera Tenten tutup kembali album foto tersebut dan mengambalikannya ketempatnya semula. Dia tidak mau memikirkannya. Rasanya terlalu menyakitkan mengingat bahwa Neji tidak sepenuhnya miliknya. Tenten kembali duduk di atas sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Neji menolehkan kepala saat disadarinya Tenten terlihat sedikit murung.

"Ada apa?." Neji memutuskan untuk duduk dipinggir kekasihnya tersebut. Tangannya membelai rambut tenten yang tidak dicepolnya hari ini.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum pada Neji. Dipeluknya erat laki-laki yang terduduk disebelahya itu. Saat dirasanya posisinya cukup nyaman bersandar pada dada bidang Neji. Dipejamkannya mata beriris coklat miliknya. Tenten memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang tengah mengganggu pikirannya beberapa saat lalu.

'Aku lah yang memiliki Neji sekarang. Bukan wanita dalam album itu.' Tenten mencoba menyugesti dirinya sendiri dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu terus menerus dalam hati. Namun, entah mengapa hatinya tak kunjung tenang.

TINGTONG

Tenten segera bangkit saat didengarnya suara bel rumah Neji berdentang.

"Itu pasti pesananku."

"Apa yang kau pesan?." Neji berujar seraya mengikuti Tenten bangkit. Dikeluarkannya dompet kulit berwana coklat dalam saku celananya, dan dikeluarkannya beberapa lembar uang.

"Ayam goreng." Tenten segera melesat kepintu depan sesaat setelah Neji memberikan uang yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

Neji hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya tersebut. Dilanjutkannya lagi membersihkan teleskopnya.

Drrrttdrrrtt...

Neji menatap layar ponselnya.

"Nomor baru. Siapa?."

Neji mengangkat ponselnya. Bertepatan dengan Tenten yang telah kembali keruang keluarga. Ditangannya terlihat dua bungkusan karton bergambar ayam bebaju merah. Tenten mengacungkan satu bngkusan pada Neji yang direspon dengan gerakkan tangannya. Menunjukkan agar Tenten menyimpannya terlebih dulu. Yang dibalas anggukan oleh Tenten.

"Halo." Terdengar suara Neji menjawab ponselnya namun sambungan tersebut langsung putus begitu saja. Neji mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Tenten sedikit memandang kearahnya. Sesaat kemudian pandangannya beralih pada televisi diruang keluarga tersebut. Matanya memandang kearah layar televisi dengan fokus sambil memakan kentang gorengnya. Namun, tiba-tiba gerakkannya terhenti saat matanya memandang sosok pria berambut merah dilayar kaca televisi. 'Gaara', Tenten bergumam dalam hati saat dia melihat pria yang sangat dikenalnya. Dadanya berdetak sangat keras. Perasaan takut perlahan merayapi dadanya. Dia tahu harusnya dia tidak perlu mencemaskan pria itu. Namun, hatinya tidak kunjung membaik. Malah semakin gusar. Ingatannya tentang pria itu entah mengapa memaksanya mengingat gadis dalam album yang dia lihat beberapa waktu lalu. Entah mengapa perasaannya mengatakan kalau ia pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya. Tenten mencoba mengingat-ingat saat dirasakannya sebuah tangan menyantuh pundaknya perlahan.

"Ada apa?. kau terlihat sering sekali melamun hari ini." Terlihat jelas Kalau Neji sangat menghawatirkannya saat ini.

"Tidak ada. Sungguh." Tenten mencoba meyakinkan Neji. Namun, sepertinya Neji sedang sulit di yakinkan kali ini. Dia masih memandang Tenten dengan intens. Matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang kentara. Matanya sedikit menyipit. Membuat Tenten menjadi gemas. Pasalnya wajahnya saat ini benar-benar imut dimata Tenten. dan tanpa aba-aba Tenten mengecup bibir Neji sekilas dengan gemas.

"Apa yang kau lakukan." Kedua alis Neji bertemu. Kekhawatirannya digantikan dengan rasa heran dengan kelakuan kekasihnya yang tekadang sangat sulit ditebak.

"Kau benar-benar sangat lucu kalau sedang serius seperti itu." Tenten tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya saat ini. Melihat wajah kekasihnya entah mengapa membuat segala kegundahan hatinya kian menipis. Melihat senyum Tenten membuat Neji menghembuskan napas lega. Neji rela melakukan apapun untuk senyuman kekasihnya. Asal kekasihnya itu selalu tersenyum rasanya Neji rela melakukan apapun.

Benarkah?.


	7. Chapter 7

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto, dan lagu Don't say goodbye pure milik Davichi.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated T, NejiXTenten, OOC.

Chap.7

Senyum dibibir tipis pria berambut merah itu tidak pernah pudar hari ini. Senyumnya semakin mengembang saat dia mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Saat dia mencoba memastikan nomor yang didapatnya dari Shikamaru. Dia tidak pernah menyangka kalau keberuntunganya akan sebesaar ini. Betapa bodohnya pria itu pikir Gaara. Bukankah harusnya dia mengganti nomor ponselnya setelah membawa kabur tunangan orang lain? Bukannya malah membiarkannya ditemukan dengan mudah seperti ini.

Ditatapnya gadis cantik dihadapannya. Gadis itu tengah memakan sarapannya dalam diam. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan didalam Mension megah milik Gaara. Pandangan matanya tak pernah lepas dari gadis itu, membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau memandang balik padanya. Saat disadarinya bahwa gadis itu memandangnya balik. Gaara segera memperlihatkan senyumannya.

"Ada apa?" Gadis itu bertanya pada Gaara.

"Tidak ada. Habiskanlah sarapanmu. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu."

Gaara bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kutunggu kau ditaman belakang." Setelah melihat gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya Gaara segera melangkahkan kakinya kehalaman belakang Mensionnya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang pada Tenten. Dia tahu Tenten tidak pernah sekalipun memandangnya. Tenten hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tak pernah lebih. Membuat Gaara nekat melamarnya pada ayahnya langsung tanpa persetujuan gadis berambut coklat tersebut. Dan tentu saja disambut dengan sangat baik oleh orang tua Tenten. siapa yang akan menolak jika anak gadisnya menikah dengan pewaris perusahaan SABAKU CORP. Perusahaan raksasa yang merajai hampir seluruh negara di HI. Ayahnya langsung menyetujui lamaran Gaara tanpa peduli apakah Tenten juga setuju atau tidak. Berkali-kali Tenten datang padanya untuk membatalkan pertunangan mereka. Namun, seakan tuli Gaara tidak pernah mengabulkannya. Dia tidak mungkin melepaskan Tenten begitu saja. Apapun akan dilakukannya untuk mendapatkan Tenten. Bahkan cara licikpun akan dia lakukan. Gaara pikir dia akan segera memiliki Tenten sepenuhnya setelah acara pertunangan itu, namun ternyata dugaannya salah besar. Tenten justru menghilang sehari sebelum pesta pertunangannya. Gaara benar-benar _shock_ saat mengetahui bahwa Tenten telah pergi. Dengan putus asa dicarinya Tenten diseluruh tempat di Suna. Namun, nihil. Gaara tidak pernah menemukannya.

Jadi, saat dia berhasil menemukannya. Sudah dapat dipastikan Gaara tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja. Seringainya muncul saat dilihatnya Hinata tengah berjalan kearahnya.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang dapat membuat gadisku kembali lagi padaku. aku yakin laki-laki Hyuga (Neji) itu tidak akan bisa menolaknya."

Gaara segera menghampiri Hinata saat gadis itu telah beberapa langkah didepannya.

"Hinata." Gaara memanggil nama gadis itu. Namun hanya dibalas pandangan tidak mengerti dari gadis itu.

"Hinata? Bukannya namaku Yuri?."

"Tidak, bukan. Namamu Hinata. Aku yang menamaimu Yuri karena saat itu aku tidak tahu siapa namamu."

"Jadi, namaku Hinata?"

Gaara hanya mengangguk. Ditariknya nafasnya perlahan.

"Aku... Sudah menemukan keluargamu."

"Benarkah?" Hinata memandangnya. Namun matanya tidak benar-benar memandang. Matanya selalu menyorot kosong. Terkadang dia menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Kemudian menggelang. Seolah-seolah dia tengah berinteraksi dengan seseorang disebelahnya. Tidak heran. Beberapa hari lalu dokter telah memfonis Hinata mengidap penyakit skizofrenia. Entah trauma apa yang menyebabkannya mengidap penyakit mental paling berbahaya itu.

"Ya, aku akan segera mempertemukanmu dengan mereka. Ah, juga dengan tunanganmu." Seringainya semakin nampak jelas sekarang saat dilihatnya Hinata mengangguk. Sementara Hinata telah kembali dengan dunianya kembali.

Dilangkahkannya kakinya kedalam rumah. Gaara berniat mengakhiri semuanya sekarang. dia tidak mau lebih lama lagi menunggu. Saat langkahnya telah sampai diruang kerja miliknya. Segera diangkatnya ponsel miliknya. Ditennya kembali nomor yang tadi sempat dihubunginya.

Tuut...tuut...

Nada sambung terdengar diseberang sana. Gaara tetap menunggu dengan tenang.

"Halo." Terdengar jawaban diseberang sana. Seringai kembali muncul diwajah tampannya. Sebelum dijawabnya.

"Neji..."

Neji mengerutkan alisnya saat mendengar suara sapaan diseberang sana. Pasalnya dia sama sekali tidak mengenal nomor yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini. gerakan tangannya yang sedang mengerjakan tugas kampusnyapun terhenti.

"Maaf ?" Neji bertanya pada laki-laki diseberang sana.

"Kau tidak mengenalku. Benar?" Laki-laki diseberang telepon itu bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Neji malah kembali memberikan pertanyaan padanya, membuat kening Neji semakin berkerut. Diseberang ruangan bisa dilihat Tenten tengah memperhatikannya.

"Hn." Hanya jawaban itu yang diberikan Neji.

"Aku orang yang tidak sengaja kau tabrak saat kau berada disebuah minimarket beberapa hari lalu." Mendengar penjelasannya tidak lantas membuat Neji mengerti. Dicobanya mengingat-ingat kapan dia pernah menabrak seseorang saat pergi keminimarket. Ingatannya mengarahkannya pada kejadian beberapa hari lalu saat dia dan Tenten dalam perjalanan pulang dari bukit bintang.

"Kau orang yang mengembalikkan cincinku yang terjatuh?" Neji mencoba memastikannya.

"Ya." Neji mengangguk. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian otak jeniusnya kembali mencerna kejanggalan yang lain.

"Dari mana kau tahu nomorku?"

"Itu mudah. Dari pada itu, aku ingin kau mengembalikan tunanganku yang kau culik." Kening Neji kembali bertaut. Apa maksud orang ini? Tunangan? Memangnya tunangan siapa yang Neji bawa kabur? Namun beberapa detik kemudian Neji tersentak. 'Tenten, mungkinkah?'

"Maksudmu.."

"Kau tahu dengan pasti apa maksudku." Neji mendengus sebelum menjawab.

"Dia sama sekali tidak mau bersamamu."

"Aa.. Rupanya memang harus dengan cara ini." Suara orang itu yang bernada meremehkan membuat Neji muak.

"Kalau tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan sebaiknya aku tutup." Neji bersiap untuk menutup teleponnya tepat saat orang itu mengatakan sebuah nama yang membuat tubuhnya seketika menegang.

"Hinata. Aku tahu kau mengenalnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Neji mulai geram. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri dadanya bergemuruh saat pria itu menyebut nama tunangannya.

"Gadis itu ada bersamaku." Kata-kata yang kemudian keluar dari bibir pria itu sukses membuat jantung Neji berhenti.

"Jangan main-main." Neji mengepalkan sebeblah tangannya yang bebas.

"Aku tidak main-main. Pergilah ke bukit bintang tepat pukul lima sore besok. Mari kita bertukar." Suara congkak pria diseberang sana mampu Neji tangkap dengan jelas, membuatnya bertambah geram.

"Kau-"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan pada tunanganngan sekaligus majikanmu yang berharga jika kau tidak datang pada waktu yang telah kutetapkan. Dan aku tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapanku."

Tuuttuut...

Saat sambungan telepon itu berakhir Neji merasakan bahwa dunianyapun ikut berakhir saat ini. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau sekarang. Dia tidak mungkin melepaskan orang yang dicintainya, tapi dia juga tidak mungkin mengabaikan Hinata yang merupakan tanggung jawabnya seumur hidup. Dia sudah terlanjur terlahir sebagai Bunke. Seorang bunke yang harus selalu melindungi Souke. Dia sudah pernah gagal satu kali apa dia juga akan gagal lagi kali ini?

Pandangan matanya menemukan sosok tubuh gadis yang akhir-akhir ini telah mengisi hari-harinya, mengisi relung hatinya, mengisi pikirannya. Neji tidak sanggup jika dia harus kehilangan gadis itu sekarang. Cintanya pada Tenten sudah terlanjur tertanam dengan kuat. Namun, bayangan Hinata kembali muncul dalam otaknya. Hinatanya yang juga selalu megisi hari-harinya walaupun tidak pernah dicintainya. Hinata yang yang selalu tersenyum hangat padanya meskipun tahu Neji tidak pernah sekalipun memandangnya sebagai seorang wanita. Dan Hinata yang merupakan Souke yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Otaknya serasa mau pecah. Dia tahu dia harus memilih. Tapi dia tidak tahu siapa yang akan dipilih olehnya. Otaknya terus menerus memutar rol film dalam memorinya. Menampakkan dua gadis dengan dua kepribadian yang berbeda. Dua gadis yang memiliki eksistensi tersendiri dalam hidupnya. Dan dua gadis akan menentukan jalan hidupnya.

Tak terasa Neji menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian wajahnya telah kembali menampakkan wajah _stoic_nya yang biasa. Meskipun pancaran matanya tidak bisa berbohong dengan masih menyiratkan luka yang mendalam. Sejurus kemudian Neji berdiri dan berjalan menuju kearah Tenten yang tengah tertidur diatas sofa ruang keluarga. Tangannya membelai rambur Tenten dengan lembut seraya berujar dengan lirih.

"Maaf."

_TBC..._

_._

_._

Yup... chapter 7 telah liris... chapter depan akan menjadi endingnya... jangan ketinggalan ya... _^_^_

Chapter ini mungkin tidak terlalu menarik ya?.. hehehe... tapi sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat para reader maupun silent reader..

Akhir kata... _RNR_ please... _^_^_


	8. Chapter 8

DON'T SAY GOODBYE

Disclaimer : Tokoh-tokoh yang muncul dalam fict ini pure punya-nya mr. Masashi Kishimoto, dan lagu Don't say goodbye pure milik Davichi.

Warning : AU, Typoo, Rated T semi M, NejiXTenten, OOC.

.

Di chapter ini ratenya aku ganti jadi M karena ada adegan lemonnya. Tapi sumpah deh. Lemonnya gak akan begitu kerasa. Lemonnya terselubung kok (?). Gimana imajinasi reader sendiri. Jadi masih bisa dibaca sama remaja kayaknya (?). Hehehe...

.

.

* * *

Chap.8

Seharian ini Neji sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan dekapannya pada Tenten. Berlaku seolah-olah ini adalah hari terakhirnya bersama gadis itu. Tak dibiarkannya Tenten menjauh barang sejengkalpun darinya. dibaringkannya tubuh kekarnya sambil memeluk Tenten sedemikian erat diatas ranjang miliknya. Meskipun Neji memeluknya sedemikian erat, tak sedetikpun Neji memandang Wajah cantik kekasihnya. Disembunyikannya wajahnya disela pundak Tenten. menghirup wangi tubuh kekasihnya. Membuat Tenten bingung dengan sikap Neji padanya.

"Neji, bisa lepaskan aku sebentar? Aku mau kekamar kecil." Tenten mencoba sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Neji. Dipaksanya agar wajahnya bisa memandang wajah kekasihnya. Namun, Neji sama sekali tak bergeming. Masih tetap kukuh memeluknya.

"Neji, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tenten bertanya dengan lirih saat disadarinya wajah kekasihnya begitu murung memandangnya. Disentuhnya wajah kekasihnya dengan sangat lembut. Namun, tak sepatah katapun keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" Tenten kembali bertanya pada Neji.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat." Tenten sama sekali tidak menyangka Neji akan mengatakan kata-kata itu padanya. Membuat pipinya merona dengan sendirinya. Neji tidak pernah mengumbar kata-kata itu sebelumnya. Ini pertama kalinya Neji mengatakannya. Rasanya ada beribu kupu-kupu tak kasat mata yang berkeliaran didalam perutnya.

Neji semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Dikecupnya kening Tenten. kecupannya semakin turun hingga bibirnya menyentuh hidung Tenten seterusnya semakin turun kearah bibir ranum kekasihnya. Dikecupnya bibir manis kekasihnya dengan penuh kerinduan, semakin lama semakin dalam. Dan kecupan itu kemudian berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang lebih mendalam. Berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya, membuat Tenten sedikit terkejut dan gelagapan. Pasalnya dia belum pernah melakukan hal yang seperti ini sebelumnya. Bahkan ciuman pertamanya pun dia lakukan bersama Neji. Tapi Tenten juga tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tidak bisa menolaknya. Tenten hanya bisa menerima dan menyerahkan semua kendali berada ditangan Neji. Bahkan dia tidak bisa menolak saat ciuman itu berlanjut menjadi sesuatu yang lain. Sesuatu yang ia sendiri sadari merupakan sebuah kekeliruan. Kekeliruan karena dilakukan tanda ada ikatan pernikahan diantara mereka. Tapi, sekali lagi, Tenten tidak bisa menolak. Dia sepenuhnya telah jatuh. Dan hanya bisa berpegangan pada Neji yang sama sekali tidak akan menolongnya saat ini. yang bisa dilakukannya hanya menutup matanya. Menyesapi segala keindahan gerakannya dan mencoba mengikuti kemana keindahan itu membawanya.

* * *

Perlahan Neji membuka kelopak matanya. Meskipun masih terasa berat, tapi akhirnya tetap dipaksakannya juga. Dirasakannya hembusan nafas hangat kekasihnya didada telanjang miliknya. Dibelainya pucuk kepala Tenten. Dan disesapnya dalam-dalam. Dadanya terasa tertusuk beribu jarum saat diingatnya perjanjian gila antara dirinya dan laki-laki tunangan Tenten pagi tadi. Dipejamkannya matanya mencoba mencari ketenangan dari tubuh kekasih dalam dekapannya. Dan saat dirasakannya tubuh mungil Tenten menggeliat tidak nyaman didalam dekapannya, Neji sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya dan ditatapnya wajah cantik milik kekasihnya. Tatapan matanya bersibobrok dengan Tenten yang memandangnya dengan mata yang masih mengantuk. Disentuhnya pipi wanitanya dengan sangat lembut.

"Neji." Tenten memanggil namanya dengan lirih. Dikecupnya bibir ranum kekasihnya. Dan kembali didekapnya tubuh itu. Ditariknya selimut tebal miliknya untuk menutupi tubuh polos mereka berdua.

"Neji." Tenten kembali memanggil namanya.

"Biarakan dulu seperti ini." Dan Tenten hanya bisa menghela napas. Kembali Tenten memeluk Neji yang tengah mendekap tubuhnya dibawah selimut. Dinyamankannya tubuhnya disamping tubuh Neji.

* * *

Saat Tenten membuka mata, dilihatnya Neji sudah tidak lagi ada disampingnya. Tenten segera beranjak dari tempat tidur, berjalan keluar kamar setelah sebelumnya memakai kembali pakaiannya. Tenten sedikit merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya sendiri. Sedikit nyeri dirasakannya tubuh bagian bawah miliknya.

Mata Neji menangkap pergerakan Tenten kearahnya. Dipandanginya gadis yang telah menjadi wanita karena ulahnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tenten bertanya pada Neji, saat dilihatnya pria itu tengah bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat." Neji tersenyum memandang Tenten.

"Kemana?"

"Kau masih ingat drngan padang bintang yang kita datangi tempo hari?" Tenten hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu kesana. Segera bersiap-siaplah." Setelahnya Neji kembali sibuk dengan mobil _Range-Rover Autobiography _miliknya.

Namun, pergerakannya terhenti saat sudut matanya tidak lagi mendapati Tenten didekatnya. Diusapnya rambut dan tengkuknya. Wajahnya begitu kacau. Sekuat apapun dia berusaha terlihat biasa saja dihadapan Tenten, tetap saja dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya saat seang sendirian. Pikiran dan hatinya tengah kacau saat ini.

"Neji, aku sudah siap."

Neji sedikit tersentak saat mendengar suara Tenten yang memanggilnya dikejauhan. Dilihatnya tenten dengan sebuah terusan selutut berwarna ungu dengan _kardigan_ berwarna putih miliknya. Tampak begitu cantik. Seketika rasa bersalah kembali menyusup kerelung sanubarinya. Namun, segera ditepisnya perasaan itu. Neji segera masuk kedalam mobil saat dilihatnya Tenten tengah duduk dengan nyaman didalam mobil dan segera dilajukannya mobil menuju bukit bintang.

* * *

"Neji, apa yang kita tunggu disini?" Tenten bertanya pada Neji saat dilihatnya Neji hanya berdiam diri didalam mobil tanpa melakukan apapun. Namun beberapa detik kemudian Neji membuka pintu mobil yang diikuti Tenten dengan tergesa.

"Neji." Dipegangnya lengan kekasihnya. Neji menoleh kearah Tenten. diulaskannya sebuah senyuman untuknya.

"Ayo." Neji kembali berjalan mendahului Tenten. Tenten hanya mengikutinya dari belakang tidak tahu kemana Neji akan membawanya. Dipetiknya sebuah ilalang yang tumbuh lebat disana. Dimainkannya ilalang itu sepajang jalan sambil bersenandung ringan. Namun, langkahnya segera terhenti saat dilihatnya seseorang tengah menunggu mereka diujung jalan sana. Seseorang yang sangat Tenten kenal. Berdiri dengan angkuh dipinggir sebuah mobil _Bentley Continental GT silver. _Pria berambut merah dengan tato 'AI' dipelipisnya. Pria yang dengan susah payah dihindarinya selama ini. Dan dipinggirnya berdiri seorang gadis berambut kebiruan sepunggung. Perlahan ingatannya kembali mengingatkannya kembali pada gadis itu. Gadis yang dilihatnya didalam album foto milik Neji. Juga gadis yang dia baru sadari pernah ditemuinya dirumah Gaara beberapa bulan lalu saat dia berkunjung kesana. Gadis yang diselamatkan Gaara. Juga seorang lelaki yang dikenalinya sebagai sahabat Gaara. Shikamaru. Kakinya tiba-tiba terasa lemas. Apalagi saat Neji menoleh padanya dan kembali menarik langkahnya yang terhenti.

"Ayo."

"Aku tidak mau." Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. Digelengkannya kepalanya. Matanya menatap Neji penuh harap. Namun, Neji sepertinya tidak mendengarkannya kali ini. Neji melepaskan tangan Tenten dan kembali berjalan mendekati Gaara. Tenten segera menarik pergelangan tangan Neji.

"Jangan pergi." Air mata telah membasahi pelupuk matanya. Siap mengalir.

"Jangan lakukan ini."

Neji, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sulit Tenten artikan. Tenten semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada Neji. Neji, memegang tangan Tenten yang tengah memegangnya. Dan melepaskannya dengan kasar.

Air mata sudah benar-benar mengalir membasahi pipi Tenten sekarang. kakinya tidak bisa bergerak bahkan saat Gaara telah berdiri dihadapannya dan memegang tangannya. Tenten masih tidak bisa bergerak. _Shock_ dengan perlakuan Neji padanya. Namun, kesadarannya kembali saat dilihatnya Neji mulai berjalan menjauh sambil merangkul pundak Hinata. Dilepaskannya tangan Gaara yang tengah memegangnya. Tenten hendak berlari kearah Neji saat lengan kokoh Gaara menangkap pinggangnya dan menariknya menuju mobil miliknya. Tenten terus meronta dan menjerit memanggil nama Neji. Namun, Neji sama sekali tidak menoleh sedetikpun padanya.

Disisi mobil Shikamaru memandangnya dengan tatapan iba. Dibuangnya pandangannya dari adegan dihadapannya.

Tenten masih terus berusaha berontak sampai mereka sampai disisi mobil. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa melayang dan terjatuh diatas aspal yang keras. Matanya secara samar karena tertutup air mata melihat gaara juga telah terjerembab diatas aspal. Dan dihadapannya saat ini berdiri seorang pria yang sudah sangat dihapalnya.

"Neji." Secara spontan Tenten memanggil nama pria yang sangat dicintainya.

"Kau! Berani sekali kau memukulku? Aku sudah memberikan tunanganmu yang gila itu dan sekarang seharusnya kau juga menyerahkan tunanganku!" Gaara bangkit dari duduknya dan berteriak marah dihadapan Neji. Sementara Tenten masih tetap terduduk ditempatnya semula. Masih bingung dengan situasi yang dialaminya saat ini. Bukankah Neji tadi berniat menukarnya dengan Hinata? Lalu kenapa dia ada disini sekarang? Sebuah tangan terulur kearahnya. Tangan Neji. Namun, belum sempat Tenten meraih tangan itu Gaara telah mendorong tubuh Neji menjauh dan memukul wajah Neji dengan sangat keras. Shikamaru berdiri dibelakang Gaara mencoba menghalangi Gaara yang berusaha memukul Neji kembali yang sama sekali tidak melawan. Namun, Shikamaru pun berakhir dengan terjerembab diatas aspal karena pukulan Gaara.

"Jangan pernah menghalangiku!" Gaara kembali menghampiri Neji yang sudah berdiri tegak kembali. Dipukulnya sekali lagi wajahnya tanpa perlawanan sama sekali.

"Neji!" Tenten berusaha untuk berdiri. Didekapnya tubuh Neji yang siap menerima pukulan berikutnya dari Gaara.

"Berhenti. Kumohon, berhenti." Ditatapnya mata Gaara. Memohon padanya. Dibelakangnya Neji tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Tenten. kau adalah tunanganku, seharusnya yang kau bela adalah aku!" Gaara berusaha menarik tangan Tenten. Belum sempat tangan itu menerik Tenten, Neji telah terlebih dulu menarik Tenten menjauh dan menyembunyikannya dibelakang tubuhnya.

"Heh, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara menggeram marah.

"Kau boleh memukulku sesukamu. Tapi jangan pernah mencoba menyentuh Tenten seujung jaripun" Neji menatap Gaara dengan dingin.

"Kau." Gaara berniat memukul Neji. Namun, tangannya terhenti saat dilihatnya Tenten telah berdiri dihadapannya dan memandangnnya dengan tatapan memohon yang dengan senang hati menusuk perasaan Gaara begitu keras.

"Gaara. Berhentilah mencintaiku. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak bisa denganmu." Tangisnya kembali pecah. Ditundukkanya wajahnya.

Gaara memandangnya dengan tatapan terluka. Dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan cinta Tenten. Tapi, dia tidak pernah menyangka akan sesakit ini. Segera dibalikkannya tubuhnya menuju kearah mobil. Ditariknya tangan Hinata.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

Shikamaru segera masuk kedalam mobil dan melajukan mobil tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah Tenten dan Neji.

Lutut Tenten terasa begitu lemas. Dia segera terduduk begitu mobil milik Gaara menghilang dari hadapannya. Neji segera menyentuh pundak Tenten, membuat Tenten menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" Neji tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kenapa kau kembali?" Tenten kembali bertanya.

"Karena aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu."

"Tapi kau bisa bisa saja dikeluarkan dari keluarga Hyuga."

"Aku masih bisa membentuk keluarga Hyuga yang lain bersamamu." Neji memandang wajah Tenten. Bibirnya menyugingkan sebuah senyum yang sangat tulus. Membuat Tenten kembali menangis. Bukan lagi tangis kesedihan. Tapi sebuah tangis haru. Dipeluknya tubuh Neji.

"Hiks..." Tenten terus menangis didada bidang milik Neji. Neji balas mendekap tubuh kekasihnya. Didudukkannya tubuhnya disamping kekasihnya. Membiarkan kekasihnya menangis sampai puas didadanya. Perlahan Neji memandang langit yang telah beranjak malam.

"Bintangnya banyak sekali. Aku menyesal tidak membawa teleskopku." Neji mencoba membuka percakapan dengan Tenten, berharap tangisan kekasihnya itu desikit berkurang. Tidak bisa dipungkiri. Hatinya terasa sakit jika mendengar orang yang sangat dicintainya menangis.

"Hei, jangan terlalu lama menangis disana. Aku tidak mau bajuku belepotan oleh ingus." Tenten menepuk dada bidang Neji perlahan. Dan Neji hanya terkekeh, dibelainya perlahan pucuk kepala Tenten.

Malam itu Mereka terus berada disana sampai tangis Tenten berhenti dan kembali tenang. Neji sama sekali tidak keberatan jika dia harus kedinginan berada dialam terbuka seperti itu dengan kemeja tipisnya. Jaketnya telah ia sampirkan dipundak Tenten. Sekali-sekali Neji akan mengatakan _joke-joke_ ringan pada Tenten agar wanita itu tersenyum.

* * *

The End

* * *

NB: Aku tahu. Berakhir dengan Geje dan tidak jelas kan?. Memang. Maafkan hamba para reader yang terhormat. Sungguh. Tidak ada maksudan bagi hamba untuk membuatnya begitu segeje ini. tapi ini sudah merupakan hasil jerih payah hamba selama ini. mohon diterima dengan lapang dada.. #sujud

Aku sedih banget deh.. masa Neji meninggal sih... mr. masashi gimana sih... masa pangeranku meninggal... gak rela!... #maaf curcol

Terimakasih kuucapkan kepada _**Patto-san, , SASAsna Hyo, Kithara Blue, **_, dan para silent reder karena telah mendukung fict geje ini dari awal.. benar-benar berterima kasih...

Akhir kata _**RNR**_ please...


End file.
